Lengua filosa
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: No es que Miyamura se la pasaba besando a cualquier chica, u hombre pero Hori podía jurar que lo que más le gustaba era la lengua filosa del chico.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _No se porque pero volví a leer el manga de Horimiya. Y de alguna manera de me ocurrió escribir algo acerca de esto. Sobre la lengua filosa que posee Miyamura y de como piensa Hori sobre eso. Es así como se me ocurrió escribir algo acerca de ellos dos con este tema en particular._**

 ** _¡Espero que les guste!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Horimiya no me pertenece. Es propiedad de HERO y Hagiwara Daisuke. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Hori Kyouko no dejaba de suspirar cuando a su rango de visión entraba Miyamura. Podía ser un chico despistado, tranquilo y a veces un poco estupido pero a su manera era algo muy tranquilo, lindo y muy cariñoso.

Soltó una pequeña risita cuando recordó lo celoso que podía llegar a ser. Incluso con que alguien le preste una chaqueta, es capaz de quitarsela y darle la suya misma. Le encantaban sus largas pestañas, estaría segura que si Miyamura fuera una chica, sería una muy linda y que traería la mirada de todos los chicos.

Y sin duda su mirada también estuviera sobre ella. Le gustaba el color de sus ojos, su mirada tranquila y segura. Aunque también le gustaba cuando se enojaba, sus ojos oscurecian y se hacían más filosos.

Le gustaba abrazar y rodear con sus brazos al cuerpo delgado del chico. Aspirar su propio aroma y escuchar su risa. Enlazar sus manos y sentir sus delgados dedos entre los suyos. Sin duda, era el chico excelente, hasta nunca pondría en duda los besos fogosos que compartían.

Le gustaba sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y en especial aquella lengua tan filosa que era capaz de colarse en su boca. Incluso le encantaba sentir su lengua filosa recorriendo su cuerpo en aquellas tantas veces que se entregaban al otro.

Cuando había empezado a conocer a Miyamura, muchos hablaban sobre la lengua filosa que traía. Sin embargo, al principio ella entendía que era por su forma de hablar. Por ser demasiado directo, por decir las palabras como son y por no tener problema alguno por expresarse.

Y a pesar de que todo eso le atraía locamente, también le atraía la manera en la que el chico besaba. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Aunque pensaba que el chico era alguien con experiencia con las mujeres, el sabía que no podía ser cierto por la forma en la que era tratado.

Y ciertamente, se ganó un tesoro con él. Le encantaba ser besada por Miyamura. Le encantaba que el chico le diera a entender de esa manera y hasta la forma en la que le quitaba el dulce de la boca. Incluso cuando le daba de comer de una manera tan peculiar, no sabía porque se sentía tan bien pero así era como se sentía.

Una vez más suspiro y cubrió su rostro, sentía sus mejillas calientes

 **-¿Sucede algo Hori?** -Le preguntaba con curiosidad Remi. **-Te encuentro muy callada ¿Será porque Miyamura acaba de salir con Sengoku-kun por las bebidas?** -Dijo con una mirada burlona.

 **-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de lo menos pensado en un hombre?** -Pregunto ella olvidando lo último que ella había dicho.

Remi subió sus manos a su mentón, empezó a pensar y recordar hasta que una risita salió de ella. Risa que llamo la atención de Hori.

 **-Si te diría mi secreto con Sengoku-kun tal vez lo uses en su contra** -Volvió a soltar una risita al ver la mirada un poco desilusionada de Hori **-Pero de lo que te puedo decir, es que incluso cuando es un defecto para nosotras se convierte en algo atractivo ¿No crees?**

Remi sonrió y Hori le siguió. No es que fuera un defecto y mucho menos que el estuviera besando a muchas mujeres, u hombres, se trataba de la manera en la que hablaba y besaba. Aunque podía decir que le gustaba la manera en la que le gritaba. Sabía que era una chica rara y eso estaba más que visto.

 **-Tienes razón Remi** -Hori suspiro antes de levantarse y caminar a la ventana **-Aunque no es un defecto de Miyamura pero creo que tienes razón, es lo que lo hace más atractivo**

 **-¿Verdad?**

Ambas soltaron risitas y siguieron hablando a pesar de que los chicos habían llegado y las miraban por la puerta.

 ** _Bonus_**

 **-Hace rato estabas feliz ¿Puedo saber el porque?** -Miyamura preguntaba una vez que habían llegado a casa.

 **-Es un secreto entre chicas Miyamura** -Hori hablo como si nada al sentarse a un lado suyo y ponerse en sus piernas un tazón de palomitas.

Miyamura se le quedo mirando antes de tomar un par de rosetas de maiz y comerlas una por una.

 **-¿Acaso estas celoso?** -Hablo con burla Hori.

Miyamura no dijo nada antes de acercarse a ella y besarla. Hori pudo sentir el sabor de la mantequilla derretida en su lengua. Al separarse, Miyamura volvió a comer las rosetas y darle un segundo beso a Hori sin darle una oportunidad más de hablar.

 **-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta tu lengua filosa?** -Hablaba entre besos Hori.

 **-No** -Miyamura inflo sus mejillas al separarse **-Nunca...**

 **-Pues tendrás que seguir esperando** -Hori hablo burlona al ver la mirada atónita de Miyamura.

 **-¡Que mala eres!**

Entre las risas Hori empezó a lanzar las rosetas mientras Miyamura intentaba cubrirse inútilmente con una almohada. Hori no dudaba del amor que le tenía a Miyamura y no dudaba del amor que el chico le mostraba.

Hori pensó que hay muchas cosas más por descubrir de Miyamura y le gustaría saber cada una.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Se los juro, es algo que se me ocurrió cuando volvía a leer el manga._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima! Se que será interesante el próximo que escribiré. ¡Esperenlo con ansias!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Miércoles 14 de Febrero de 2018_**


End file.
